The invention concerns .alpha.-alkylthiocinnamic acid nitriles, processes for the production of these compounds as well as compositions containing the same and useful for the control of harmful organisms.
3-Alkylthio-2-aryl-acrylonitrile with herbicidal effectiveness are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,091. However, these compounds are not suitable for the control of harmful organisms.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make available a composition which is effective in the control of such harmful organisms.